Filters (such as for example HEPA filters) are used to remove airborne particulates and/or remove and/or treat gases from a gas stream (e.g., air). Filters plug during use, e.g., during process operations involving particulates or during a fire. Clogging of filters is especially problematic during fire scenarios due to the large amount of soot and other particulate that can clog a HEPA filter. Likewise, reactive mediums in a gas stream become deactivated during/after prolonged use. Removal, replacement, or cleaning of filters and/or reactive medium typically requires shutting down a gas stream (e.g., ventilation system or process gas stream) which is disruptive, and may be harmful, impact production/productivity, or have other risks and/or costs associated with the disruption.